Sing it Buttercup a love story
by LiveLoveSports22
Summary: Buttercup and her sisters are starting to go to a new school what happens when buttercup meets butch again will it be love or will they be friends forever?
1. Chapter 1

The Butch and Buttercup Love Story

**Hey jus wanted to tell ya that I do not own the PowerPuff Girls, Rowdy Ruff Boys , or any body I mention in this story…. I hope u like the story!**

Kaoru's POV-

Woo Howe are going to our new school… I hope it isn't as bad as the private school we went to…. Well there is no uniforms so it can't be that bad…. right? RIGHT! Ok so ive had anger issues in the past… so what if I made me and my sisters go to the private school… the stupid principal overreacted to me hitting and punching Mitch… he was fine in the emergency room… oh whatever im just walking to school…. Hoping it is better than the private school… we only got out of the private school because the principal said I had done a great job with anger management and I could go back to a public school…

"hey bubbles u gonna try out for cheer?" my annoying sister Blossom ask my other sister…

"Yeah I am… what about you blossom are you gonna be in Leadership?" Bubbles responded

"Yeah… I hope there are cute boys at this school… one more year of all girls and I would have died!" there goes Blossom again with her boycrazieness…

"Hey Bloss…." I ask

"Yeah BC?" Blossom replied

"How many extracurricular activitys can u take?"

"Well since soccer doesn't count as a extracurricular activity… wait what class are you gonna take BC? I mean you cant take Soccer!" Blossom answer

"um….i was gonna take…" I gulped

"well what are you gonna take!" Blossom screamed at me …

" I am gonna take… choir" I whispered

"WHAT! YOUR TAKING CHOIR! THAT'S JUST!"

"Amazing buttercup you have a beautiful voice" Bubbles interrupted Blossom

After that little blow out we were at school… we then took a step inside to see what we were going to have to deal with then the bell rang….


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup Sing It a Love Story

Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything but the story… I wish I did though…. I also do not own ANY of the songs! Please read and right reviews! THANKS! **_

_**ButchandButtercup1234**_

Still BC's POV

So we walk into school and we go our separate ways… well until 5 period… any way, Blossom is going to her student senate class where no doubt she'll be President of the student body, Bubbles is going the cheerleading tryouts so that leaves me all alone to walk to the choir room… Letting me think of how scary this is gonna be… Trying out and all… Especially because of the toughnest in myself… its scaring me sorta that im doing this… oh well I think as I walk through the doors and hear this amazing guys voice… Yeah I have no chance….

Butch's POV

So im getting ready to start my song when the back doors open and a girl walks through… she looks really familiar… oh well I start singing my song anyway… it goes like this…

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and then you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

(I won't hesitate)

Open up your mind and see like me

(No more, no more)

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't

(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short

(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours

After my song I heard the girl clapping… she then came up to me and said…

"Hey that was really good… " she told me

"umm… thanks…" I replied **I have to figure out who she is…**

"Oh im sorry Im Buttercup" she then held out her hand which I gladly shook then I replied

"Cool Im Butch, you must be new since no one ever comes this early to choir unless they have first period."

"then where is everybody?" she asked

"ummm… you have first period…. That's odd considering it's only for the leads"

"Oh that is odd considering im new…" she replied

"well we might as well see what you've got" a voice from behind me said

I knew who it was instintaly it was the choir teacher Mr. Boos

"Um sure is there any specific song u want me to sing?" she asked

"no pick whatever you like.."

"um ok"

she then walks on the stage and starts singing

I know I can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

I couldn't help but smile during and after the song… she sang it beautifully… and I didn't even know the song…

"What song was that?" Mr. Boos asked Buttercup…

secretly I was thinking the same thing…

"um… I made it up…" She replied

"Seriously!" I said in shock

"um… yeah…" She said

"Cool!" I replied

"thanks…" she replied trying to hide her blushing face

Buttercup's POV

Jeez why did he have to be so cute! I mean uh uh UGLY yeah that's what I meant! Then I just had to ruin my chances by blushing… he probably hates me now… great…

"hey whats up? You look sad? Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked me

"Um… yeah I'm fine" I replied

"You sure? Do you want me to walk you to the rest of your classes?"

"um you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble…" I answered

"well let me see your schedule…"

"um.. ok… here" I hand him my schedule

"wow… yeah… don't worry about it… you have all my classes…" He replies

" um… cool…" I reply. Then the first period bell rings and we start our first period.


End file.
